You are a stupid niece, Casperella
by BittersweetBaby
Summary: "I miss Casperella..."


"Clean up this mess! NIECE! C'MERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Stretch yelled out across the house. "Coming!" Replied Casperella. She hurried to the other side of the house turning several corners and running down several hallways. She stepped into the room and found a mess of alcohol and wine bottles on the floor shattered.  
"They broke their wine and are going to blame me aren't they..I hope not...!" Casperella quickly found some rags that were in the cupboard in the room and picked up the glass off the floor and threw it away and starting moping up the wine with a old rag.  
"It smells.." Casperella said grossed out. After she mopped it all up she got off her hands and knees and stood up and straightened out her skirt and started walking to the laundry room to throw the rag in the hamper.  
"OW! FUCK!" She screamed suddenly and looked at her foot and saw she stepped on some missed glass from the wine bottle. She sat down and tried to see her heavily bleeding foot but before she could she got hit over the head and fell on her side.  
"So you think you can just say fuck in my house don't you?!" She recognized the voice as her uncle Stinkys. "I'll punish her. Go sit down guys." Stinky said to Fatso and Stretch. "What did you do to your foot? Did you cut yourself on purpose to make it look like we attacked you?! Tell the truth! NOW!"  
"No! I cut my foot on the-." Stinky grinned cruelly and ripped the glass uncarefully out of Casperellas foot and grinned at the blood that poured out of her foot. "There, now it's bleeding heavily and looks bad, go tell and I'll kick your ass." Stinky said just as cruelly as he was before. "OWIE! I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST CLEANING PLEASE STOP!" Casperella screamed in pain.  
"No." Was all Stinky responded with and he went and opened the wine container and grabbed a bottle of wine and walked quickly back over to Casperella and broke it over her head. "Learn to watch your mouth!"  
"OWIE!" "AND SHUT UP!" Stinky then covered her mouth to make her quiter. "Are you going to be quiet?" Casperella nodded and looked at Stinky in fear with tears pooling out of her eyes. "Good..Now be quiet and clean this mess and do all of the chores." Casperella nodded again and showed she will do everything her uncle was telling her to do by repeatedly nodding.  
Stinky then moved his hand and walked away. Casperella shook and screamed in her mouth and covered her mouth and moved her other hand and pressed the rag she used before with the first mess and applied pressure to her injured foot.  
She screamed into her hand and bit her hand and calmed herself down. "I need more towels than this and I need to look for glass this time..!" Casperella carefully got up and and walked as fast as she could to the rag cabinet and got several rags and made a bandage on her foot and grabbed more for the mess. Casperella walked back and placed the glass in a rag and looked around for more glass extra carefully and was sure she picked it all up. She wiped up the wine with the remaining rags and sighed in relief and felt burdened.

She got up and carefully walked out after straightening out her skirt and walked to the laundry room and grabbed a dirty towel and replaced the rags with the towel and put the dirty laundry in the laundry machine and started doing the laundry.  
"Owie..." Casperella muttered now knowing she's in private and whimpered. "My clothes are soaked..." Tears fell from her eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest feeling dirty and once again betrayed. "I need to go to my room and change.." She hissed in pain because of her bleeding foot and tried to make little movement on it, she walked out of the laundry room and walked down the hall and whined at the thought of walking up two flights of stairs to get to her room.  
She wishes her uncles would carry her up the stairs, she knows they wouldn't though, they despise her. "Owie..." Casperella muttered quietly. She sniffled and walked down the long hallway and looked at the walls bored. "They should change the color of the wallpaper, maybe to blue or something...They'd never listen to me though. They think everything about me is ugly.." Casperella's tears fell from her eyes and she wiped her nose then slowly rose her foot to the first step and climbed up the stairs carefully. "Ouchie!" She whimpered and continued climbing the stairs completely in pain because of her foot. Once she got up the stairs she walked down a few hallways and opened her door and closed it behind her. "I need to change..." She then walked carefully over to her wardrobe and opened it and put on a white dress. "I need to clean my foot..." She then walked carefully to her bathroom and opened the door and turned on the tub. She grabbed liquid soap and put some in her hand and unwrapped the towel that was over her foot. She then put her foot under the faucet and winced in pain and rubbed the soap into her foot. "Ouchie.." She whimpered a bit louder than she was before and cried. "I wish they loved me..." She sniffled and more tears fell from her eyes. "Why am I so hated for just being born?" She wondered aloud. She finished washing her foot and grabbed a new towel and wrapped it around her foot and threw the dirty towel into the hamper and walked out of the bathroom and walked to her bed and lied on it and curled into a ball and cried into her hand.  
"I wish they loved me..." She whimpered into her hand. 


End file.
